Driftveil Drawbridge
|other_info=Charizard Bridge |translated_name=Hodomoe Drawbridge |mapdesc=A drawbridge raises and lowers, depending on the ship schedules. |location=Between Driftveil City and |region=Unova |generation= }} The Driftveil Drawbridge (Japanese: Hodomoe Drawbridge) is a bridge that connects Driftveil City and . It is the pride of Driftveil City and is also referred to as Bridge (Japanese: リザードンブリッジ Bridge) for its beauty and elegance. Wild Pokémon often fly over the bridge, leaving shadows which can either cause a battle with the flying Pokémon or one of its feathers may fall and be picked up. In , a small sidequest occurs where if the player has given a man in an orange shirt a Fresh Water at Skyarrow Bridge, then they will meet up with the same man here. Should the player give him another Fresh Water, then he will become rehydrated and dash to the Tubeline Bridge. Items for showing him a |B2=yes|W2=yes}} Phenomenon |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Pokémon Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 In the anime Driftveil Drawbridge was first seen in Crisis from the Underground Up!, where it was shut down when Dr. Zager hacked into its control system. The bridge was mentioned in Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym! by Elesa after 's Gym battle. Elesa told Ash that he could not travel there yet because it was closed for repairs at the time. After that there is also a tunnel road opening to Driftveil City. Ash finally crossed the bridge to Driftveil City in The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue!, meeting Clay in the process. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Driftveil Drawbridge was first mentioned in Special Delivery. During the Pokémon Musical's opening ceremony, was informed that problems with the drawbridge meant that the delivery truck carrying Prop Cases that were meant to be distributed to the audience was not able to arrive on time. As such, White decided to call Skyla to deliver the Prop Cases by air instead. In Drawing Bridges, the problems at the bridge continued when , on his way to Driftveil City, found himself battling a mischievous on the bridge. Clay later revealed that Zorua was the one responsible for tampering with the controls for the bridge. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring the Driftveil Drawbridge in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Darkness|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Common|ennum=65/116|jpset=Spiral Force|jprarity=Common|jpnum=031/051}} Trivia * Like other Unova bridges, if the player rides the bicycle here, the bicycle music will not play. * Several sound effects are played at a fixed interval, alternating between the sound of a plane, the sound of a helicopter, and the cry of , the latter being a reference to the bridge's alternative name. * This is the only bridge in Unova that the player can cross before the post-game in both and . * This is the only bridge in Unova without the need to enter a gate. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=帆巴吊橋 Fàahnbā Diukìuh |zh_cmn=帆巴吊橋 Fānbā Diàoqiáo |fi=Driftveilin nostosilta |fr_eu=Pont Yoneuve |de=Marea-Zugbrücke |it=Ponte Libecciopoli |ko=물풍경도개교 Mulpunggyeong Dogaegyo |pt_br=Ponte Levadiça de Driftveil |es_la=Puente Driftveil |es_eu=Puente de Fayenza |vi=Cầu rút Hodomoe }} Charizard Bridge |bordercolor= |fr_eu=Pont Dracaufeu |de=Glurak-Brücke |it=Ponte Charizard |ko=리자몽다리 Rijamong Dali |es_eu=Puente Charizard }} Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Bridges de:Marea-Zugbrücke es:Puente de Fayenza fr:Pont Yoneuve it:Ponte Libecciopoli ja:ホドモエのはねばし zh:帆巴吊桥